Might Guy
A Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sensei to Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. Eternal Rival to Kakashi Hatake. Training # 500 Laps Around the Academy # 500 Laps On my Hands # 500 Push Ups # 500 Push Ups on your Finger Tips # 757 Push Ups on your Finger Tips # Run Up and Down this Mountain 500 Times # 5000 Laps Around the Academy # Throw Kunai at Dummies # A ninja is only as good as your weapons. # Run 100 Laps Around The Ninja Academy. # Run 500 Laps Around The Ninja Academy. # Throw Three Senbon at Three Different Targets. # Do 500 Kicks # Do 1000 Punches # Do 2000 Punches # Do 1000 Squats # Do 2000 Squats # Do 1200 Jump Ropes Without a Mistake # Do 2000 Jump Ropes # Do 2000 Kicks # Do 200 One Arm Push Ups # Do 100 Leg Squats # Use the Byakugan and see how many birds are behind pillar number 2. # Eat the very rare Chinese Herbal Medicine Balls. Eating 100 or so would heal your injures. # Do the Clone Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu. # Take 500 Laps Around the Leaf Village on my Hands. # Do 300 Laps Around the Leaf Village. # Shadowdrill # Shadow Drill with weights on. # Punch Rocks # Run a Three Day Marathon # Do 300 Push Ups # Do 2960 Thumb Stand Push Ups with Ankle Weights. # Do 500 Push Ups with Ankle Weights # Practice on Wooden Training Dummies # Do 7000 Thumb Stand Push Ups with Ankle Weights. # Try loosening up your Shoulder before you throw the Kunai Knife. # Focus on the Target with the Kunai Knife. # You must take good care of your Weapons. # Do 2005 Push Ups # Partner Coordination. Sync through Training # Walk 3000 Steps on his hands. Primary Lotus: The Primary Lotus is now Forbidden. This Jutsu puts a Huge Strain on your body's Muscles. It's a self Sacrificing Technique. Normal Humans only use at most 20% of their Muscles Strength. If all of the power were to be used the Muscles would Dissengrate so the Brain regulates the amount of power the Muscles can exgerate. But this Jutsu is different it uses Chakra which forces the Brain to go past it's limits allowing for continuous high speed Taijutsu. In other words this Jutsu relies on a secret technique that brings forth power almost to the limits of the Human Body. The Primary Lotus opens only the first gate the Gate of Opening. Hidden Lotus: This technique is even more forbidden than the Primary Lotus. It is not without danger but it will be your Trump Card. But listen you can only use this Forbidden technique on one occasion. One very strict condition and that is to Protect and Maintain ones own Ninja Way. Summoning Jutsu: With the Summoning Jutsu the Caster's Chakra is directly proportionate to the quantity and size of what is summoned. This is the amount of Water you just summoned. By increasing your Chakra you can summon enough water to fill a bathtub or even an ocean. Tips * Hard work and effort never betrays. * Pride is always Enemy Number 1 Students # Neji Hyuga # Rock Lee # Tenten # Naruto Uzumaki # Yagura Training Episodes # Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals # Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee vs. Sasuke! # Bushy Brow's Pledge: Undying Love and Protection! # Killer Kunoichi and a Shaky Shikamaru! # Lee's Hidden Strength: Forbidden Secret Jutsu! # The Fifth Gate: A Splendid Ninja is Born # A Feeling of Yearning, a Flower Full of Hope # The Final Rounds: Rush to the Battle # A New Training Begins: I Will Be Strong! # Tsunade's Warning: Ninja No More! # Sensei and Student: The Bond of the Shinobi # The Battle Begins: Naruto vs. Sasuke # The Three Villains from the Maximum Security Prison # The Search for the Rare Bikochu Beetle # Funeral March for the Living # The Dark Creeping Clouds # A Legend from the Hidden Leaf: The Onbaa! # Viva Dojo Challenge! Youth is All About Passion! # The Third Super-Beast! # Hot-Blooded Confrontation: Student vs. Sensei # Crisis: The Hidden Leaf 11 Gather! # The Missed Target # Kurenai's Decision: Squad 8 Left Behind # Yakumo's Sealed Power # Genjutsu or Reality? # The Enemy: Ninja Dropouts Naruto Shippuden Training Episodes # Beasts: Alive Again # Inside the Mist # Strange Bedfellows # The Imprisoned Pair # Prologue of Road to Ninja # The Old Master and the Dragon’s Eye Jutsu # Afternoon Tiger # Button Hook Entry # Clone Jutsu # Dancing Leaf Shadow # Disguise Jutsu # Double Dynamic Entry # Dynamic Action # Dynamic Entry # Escape Jutsu # Great Leaf Flash # Hidden Lotus # Hirudora # Leaf Hurricane # Leaf Hurricane Whirlwind # Leaf Whirlwind # Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Ningame # Primary Lotus # Release # Replacement Jutsu # Severe Leaf Hurricane # Substitution Jutsu # Teleportation Jutsu # The Eight Inner Gates # Transformation Jutsu: Transform Techniques That He Teaches # Dancing Leaf Shadow # Primary Lotus # The Eight Inner Gates # Hidden Lotus # Gate of Opening Release # Gate of Rest # Gate of Life # Gate of Pain # Gate of Closing Open # Reverse Lotus # Drunken Fist Superpowers # Chakra # Chakra Network # Chakra Points # Gate of Opening Release # Gate of Rest # Gate of Life # Gate of Pain # Gate of Closing Open # Gate of Joy Open # Gate of Shock # Gate of Death # Green Aura # Hand Signs # Healing Power # Muscle Memory # Mystical Energy # Spirit # Spiritual Energy # Summoning # Superhuman Agility # Superhuman Endurance # Superhuman Jumping # Superhuman Power # Superhuman Reflexes # Superhuman Speed # Superhuman Stamina # Superhuman Strength # Teleportation # Tree Climbing Technique # Turning Red # Walking on Water Technique # Will of Fire Ninja Gear # Hidden Leaf Village Flak Jacket # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Kunai # Leg Weights # Rock Lees Outfit: It's breathable retains moisture and offers complete Freedom of Movement. Martial Art Styles # Drunken Kung Fu # Kung Fu # Taijutsu Missions * Rescue the Kazekage Gaara of the Desert. * Find the Eyebright. According to Kakashi, Orochimaru was rumoured to have an interest in the Eyebright, as it would further progress his research in dōjutsu. Screenshots 64-1476666079.PNG 72-1476666077.PNG 73-1476666077.PNG 80-1476666076.PNG 81-1476666075.PNG 87-1476666074.PNG 90-1476666074.PNG 91-1476666073.PNG 300px-MightGuy.png 22severeleafhurraincane.PNG Tentens Troubles (401).png Tentens Troubles (400).png Tentens Troubles (399).png Tentens Troubles (398).png Tentens Troubles (397).png Tentens Troubles (396).png Tentens Troubles (395).png Tentens Troubles (394).png Tentens Troubles (393).png Tentens Troubles (392).png Tentens Troubles (378).png NS418 (598).png|7th Gate NS418 (773).png|Genin Scene 133742.png Scene 124841.png Scene 122748.png Scene 122219.png Scene 119804.png Scene 130062.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 0330.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 0822.jpg Ns-418-227 40935672112 o.png Ns-418-226 40267914214 o.png Ns-418-225 40267914324 o.png Ns-418-224 40267914404 o.png Ns-418-223 40083987285 o.png Ns-418-222 40083987405 o.png Ns-418-221 40083987505 o.png Ns-418-220 40267914754 o.png Ns-418-219 40083987695 o.png Ns-418-218 40267914884 o.png Ns-418-217 40267914974 o.png Ns-418-216 40267915244 o.png Ns-418-215 40083988245 o.png Ns-418-214 40267915374 o.png Ns-418-108 40267920954 o.png Ns-418-103 40977069871 o.png Ns-418-213 40083988335 o.png Ns-418-107 40083994005 o.png Ns-418-106 40083994415 o.png Ns-418-105 40083994785 o.png Ns-418-104 40083994875 o.png Ns-418-102 40083994935 o.png Ns-418-101 40083995015 o.png Ns-418-100 40083995085 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0246.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Tacticians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:My Masters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Captains Category:Stealth Force Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Hidden Power Category:Veterans Category:Transformation Category:Paraplegic Category:Jounin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Atheism Category:Luck Category:Indomitable Will Category:One-Man Army Category:Ambassador Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scars Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Legendary Character Category:Late Bloomer Category:Retired Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:Workaholic Category:Man Category:Squib Category:Secret Keeper Category:Charisma Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Konoha Academy Category:Son Category:Mountain Buster Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Gamblers Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Alumni Category:Boss Battle Category:Male Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Male